


count on us, always.

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trans Character(s), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: juza comes out.everything is okay.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	count on us, always.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceDyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDyl/gifts).



> repost. due to some...reasons. please don’t leave a comment unless it’s something nice ^__^

tw// **_transphobia_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“why does she...look like that?”

“is she trying to stand out…? it certainly isn’t helping though…”

“you think i can’t hit a girl? pff.”

girl...

no...

no.

juza wakes up, in a cold sweat. it’s...3 am. he shouldn’t be up. but...after _that_ nightmare, it’s practically impossible for him to go back to sleep. he wakes up panting, and can’t seem to stop. 

“j-juza-san…?” he hears taichi’s voice call out, from beside him. 

“ah...taichi...don’t worry.”

“why are you awake? are you...okay?” taichi asks, worried. “what happened?”

“‘s nothing...really. don’t worry,” juza whispers, trying to keep as quiet as he keep so that banri doesn’t wake up. unfortunately for him, banri ends up waking up just a moment later, groggily sitting up and muttering, “hyodo? what’re ya doin’ up so late? or...early.”

“‘s nothin’. go back to sleep.”

“hyodo, you’re a sucky liar, give it up.”

“ban-chan is right!” taichi agrees. “cmon...just tell us!! it’s not like you don’t trust us...right?”

“...was just a nightmare.”

banri raises his eyebrow. “about?”

“...”

“juza-san?” taichi goes. “juza-san...you can tell us! you know! wwe love you...no matter what!”

“-right.”

“of course, ya don’t hafta,” banri notes. “but...i dunno, it seems like it could do ya some good.”

“i’m…” it’s just a simple two words. nothing really, right? just _i’m trans_ and everything will be over with. but what would that mean? juza...isn’t sure. he feels like he’s suffocating, almost. well, at this point, he may as well be. he takes a deep inhale, _it’s fine everything will be fine they won’t be like the others they won’t they won’t they can’t-_

“i’m trans.”

just those two words. it’s all really painstakingly simple, but juza feels like just saying those two words could cause everything he has to just crash and burn right in front of his own eyes.

“oh…” taichi mutters. _he hates me...doesn’t he? he hates me banri hates me they all hate me-_ “aha...i am too, juza-san!”

_what?_

“same here.” banri playfully hits juza’s shoulder. “we’re all human here, man. don’t you worry yourself. and if any punks try to touch you, or taichi too for that matter...well, i’ll show them what a _real_ beating looks like.”

“...thank you.”

“ban-chan!! thank you!!” taichi turns to juza and goes, “me too! i know there’s not much someone like me could do...but i really wanna help you when i can! i’m there for you, juza! okay? so you can count on me!”

“always,” banri finishes.

there’s a single tear running down juza’s face, too dark at night to see anyway, when he chokes out another, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @razzgamer5
> 
> i love rarepairs,, and polys! read my carrd and follow, i don’t bite :)


End file.
